Bathroom Fun
by Kuro Mitsu
Summary: Itachi finally indulges in one of his kinks with Naruto. Dedicated to FaiNeko and his boyfriend. Yaoi, AU/AR, ItaNaru


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**AN:** This is a little oneshot dedicated to FaiNeko and his boyfriend, and FaiNeko also helped me with a bit of this story so props go to him for that. *He's also become my muse recently.* This story idea came from him and I embellished on it liberally, and his boyfriend had asked for a lemon so this is what I came up with.

_**Note: **__I have edited and removed several scenes, you can read the full story if you go to Adultfanfiction (same penname there as here). There has been warning of ffnet purging all M-rated stories with MA content (either adult/explicit sex scenes or extreme violence) from this site, and if you look at the home page you'll see a new notice was put up today about the rating system. I will put up a link for this story to AFF on my profile (you will have to type the link in as ffnet has disabled their links option temporarily). _

**Bathroom Fun**

Naruto sets his glass back on the table, a giggle suddenly escaping him. He scowls slightly to himself, wondering where the hell that had come from. His small moment of clarity was gone as fast as it came as he catches sight of Itachi staring him down from his right where he sat at the small table. Those hot eyes, so dark and seemingly depthless, pull him in as Itachi slides slowly around on the restaurant booth until he is next to Naruto.

Blue eyes watch the dark-haired man move closer, eyes that were not quite fully focused. Naruto just couldn't hold his liquor; not even three glasses of wine and he is tipsy as hell. Itachi had teased him mercilessly about being such a lightweight. You'd think with his high metabolism he'd burn the alcohol faster than it could stay in his system, but it was quite the opposite. Not that he really cared much; he doesn't drink very often, and usually only a sip or two at that.

So nearly three glasses of a nice cabernet in under an hour and he was having a very nice buzz. He'd always cursed his extremely low alcohol tolerance, not that he could really think that logically at the moment. No, his focus was on those desire-darkened eyes – they always make him practically _melt_ with their intensity – belonging to his incredible sexy boyfriend whose hand was now resting on his knee.

No one in the restaurant was paying them much mind, everyone's attention more on the party going on. It was Naruto's mother's birthday, and his parents and Itachi (because he'd been with Itachi for years and the older man was considered family as well) had all gone out to celebrate with a couple of friends. And while Naruto wasn't really a drinker, he has a weakness for red wine and was taking advantage of the festive mood to indulge a bit.

Itachi it seems was also taking advantage of the situation as it were, his hand now sliding up from Naruto's knee to his upper thigh. Naruto blushes at the bold move, checking to make sure no one was watching. Minato and Kushina were dancing together, and the few guests with them were all watching the couple and paying no mind to Naruto or Itachi. Luckily the tablecloth hung over the sides of the table enough that it could conceal that pale hand slowly getting closer and closer to his crotch area.

Glancing behind him, Itachi eyes the door of a men's room just off the dining room. A devilish smirk curves his lips as he leans against Naruto's ear. "Come with me to the restroom."

Naruto gives him a blank look at first, not quite understanding why Itachi wants to go to the bathroom. As the hand on his leg finally curls over his groin, comprehension dawns on the blond's face as a fiery blush steals across his cheeks.

"Itachi!" he hisses, trying – and failing – to yank his boyfriend's hand off his crotch. "Someone might see!"

Itachi just gives his familiar smirk. "That's why I want you to go to the restroom with me. I checked earlier, there's a lock on the door; no worries about someone walking in on us."

Naruto bites his lip, his eyes drooping at the pleasurable feel of Itachi's hand. All thoughts of someone catching them vanish as he arches slightly into the touch, closing his eyes and exhaling softly. Itachi moves and kisses him on his ear, waiting for the response from the blond. Whether it was the alcohol or him being adventurous for once, Naruto nods slowly and a bit breathlessly. He pushes over that wicked hand one final time and moves to stand with a small smile; he misses the victorious leer Itachi sent him. This has been a kink of Itachi's for a long time: to have sex with Naruto in a public locale. Maybe a bit tame compared to some people's sex fantasies, but more than enough to sate Itachi's kinky side. For a while, anyway, until he could make Naruto have phone sex with him.

Standing, Naruto stumbles a bit because Itachi's hands always makes him feel a bit dizzy; he passes some people as he makes a beeline for the bathroom, Itachi right behind him. No one really pays any attention, and Itachi hopes it would be a while before it was noticed the two were missing. He plans to savor this experience.

They brush past a few tables in the dimly-lit restaurant, ignoring the curious or uninterested looks tossed their way, and stumble into the small restroom. Glancing around almost absently, Naruto notes the bathroom is immaculately clean and tidy, two stalls on the wall to their right. A large white tiled counter with two sinks line the opposite wall, a wall-length mirror hanging above. Dispensers for soap and hand lotion are located to the right of each faucet above the sinks. A lone brown leather antique chair sits along the wall between the counter and stalls.

Itachi gives a wicked grin as he shuts the door behind them, clicking the lock to ensure no one would be interrupting them as he ushers Naruto to the sink. He presses tightly against Naruto's back, his arms wrapping around the blond's waist as he nuzzles the side of his tanned throat and gives him some small kisses, brushing the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto tilts his head back, a low moan escaping him as he feels Itachi's tongue lick a small patch of skin just below his ear. He doesn't pay much mind when those pale hands unbutton his light blue shirt and spread the material to expose his warm skin.

Normally Naruto wasn't one for public trysts, but at the moment with his mind clouded with desire and alcohol he just didn't care. The only thought on his mind is Itachi. Touching him, feeling him, tasting him, making him feel wanted and sexy as hell. He turns around and catches Itachi's lips in a deep kiss, his mouth opening at the pressure of the other man's tongue against his own lips.

Needing no more encouragement, Itachi's tongue plunges into the sweetness of Naruto's warm cavern, sweeping the interior slowly, enjoying the way Naruto's body reacts to his touches. He licks the palate of Naruto, both caressing their tongues with love; that familiar desperation starts to build and Itachi feels the need to dominate the kiss completely.

Breaking away from Naruto's mouth, Itachi begins nipping down the blond's throat and slowing their movements; it is too soon to finish. Naruto throws his head back panting with a really happy expression on his face, drawing in some much-needed air as his head spins crazily. The blond groans loudly and grabs a fistful of midnight black hair as Itachi lightly bites at the junction of Naruto's neck and shoulder; Itachi hums because it feels nice when Naruto tugs at his hair like that.

Letting go of Naruto's hips, Itachi's hands travel back up the blond's body, pushing the opened shirt aside to reach bare skin. His fingers run over the flat expanse of stomach, moving through a thin trail of light blond curls that start just below Naruto's bellybutton and lead down. A slight laugh escapes Naruto as those fingers tickle a bit, causing Itachi to smirk into Naruto's skin as his digits continue their journey up the younger man's abdomen.

Deciding to give as good as he was getting, Naruto clumsily begins undoing the buttons down Itachi's shirt. He fumbles with a button every now and then, his fingers clenching in response to the touches. But he finally gets the shirt undone and was shoving it off the Uchiha's shoulders hurriedly, gaining a low chuckle from Itachi as the movement made him lose contact briefly with Naruto's body as the shirt was removed completely and tossed on the counter by the sink.

****Content removed, to read full chapter go to my profile for link****

They sit entwined together for several minutes, trying to catch their breath. Naruto's head slumps down on Itachi's shoulder, his limbs feeling boneless as he fights not to fall asleep. Knowing Naruto as well as he does, Itachi chuckles, jarring Naruto and earning a disgruntled mumble and weak swat on his shoulder.

"We need to clean up, your family is probably wondering where we've gotten off to," Itachi speaks up, laughter evident in his voice. This had been better than he'd imagined, and he was hoping to entice Naruto to do this again though he was fairly confident of that not happening. It would only make this memory that much more cherished.

He sets Naruto on his feet, the blond scowling at him in a playful way as he goes to retrieve his discarded clothes, a slow sway in his step from the sticky feeling. Itachi walks to the paper towel dispenser, grabbing a handful of the slightly rough paper and handing most of them to Naruto as Naruto hands over Itachi's shirt.

"Thanks," he mumbles, doing his best to wipe himself clean. He grimaces, not enjoying the thought of having to sit in the car for twenty-odd minutes until he could get home and take a shower. Itachi smirks at the cute pout on Naruto's face, already finished cleaning himself off and zipping his slacks back up before slipping his shirt on; he knows better to give Naruto his space.

A knock suddenly sounds on the door. "Excuse me, is everything all right in there?" a woman's voice asks.

"We'll be out in a few moments," Itachi declares loudly, mouth twitching as he notices the bright red flush on Naruto's cheeks. The blonde had cleaned up as best he could and was hurriedly fixing his clothing, mumbling under his breath as he did so. Itachi couldn't catch what he was saying but was quite sure it wasn't anything good. He finishes putting his clothing back to rights and helps Naruto straighten up, receiving a half-hearted glare as Naruto realizes he'd attracted attention of the employees.

"I'll never be able to show my face here again! I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this…" his voice trails off as his face turns even redder if possible. Itachi finds it incredibly cute, pulling the smaller man into his arms and kissing those pouting lips.

"It's not that bad. It's not like they could really tell what we were doing in here anyway. Now come on, your parents must be waiting for us." He takes a last glimpse in the mirror to make sure he was presentable, then gently takes Naruto's hand and unlocks the bathroom door before leading the blond back into the main dining area.

Naruto feels extremely self-conscious as he walks alongside Itachi. It doesn't help his nerves when he notices one of the female servers gawk at them with a red face as they emerge from the restroom; the young woman gives a weak smile before averting her eyes. His embarrassment rises as he realizes she must be the employee who'd knocked on the door.

He notices the dark blush on his father's cheeks as they near the table they'd been seated at earlier. His mother is blushing, not as much as his dad but still quite noticeable. His mom also has a small smirk on her lips; her eyes are all but dancing in mirth as she meets Naruto's look.

"So, did you two, ahem, have a good time in the bathroom?" Kushina whispers in her son's ear as he comes to stand beside her. Naruto groans mentally, his face turning nearly as red as Minato's. Kushina laughs lightly, loving how flustered Naruto is. She always did like teasing him; it was almost as fun as teasing Minato.

"You heard us?" He is mortified to know his parents had heard his cries while he was having sex.

"Sweetie, the entire restaurant could hear you."

Blue eyes swept over the few patrons left in the restaurant as well as the handful of staff, his cheeks boiling over as he met amused or equally embarrassed looks. Naruto grabs his jacket and slips it on, all too happy to see his parents are ready to leave. His left side is facing his father, who happens to glance at his son and sees a large discoloration on Naruto's earlobe.

"Naruto, what happened to your ear?"

"Huh?"

Kushina moves to see what Minato is talking about and stifles a giggle. Her husband was completely oblivious as he asks again what happened to Naruto's ear, not noticing Itachi smirking as he caught sight of his 'mark'. Naruto clamps his hand over his ear as he mutters he's fine to his dad, gesturing to his mother for them to leave.

Realizing that what he saw wasn't a bruise from an injury but a hickey (he could be purposefully obtuse at times when it came to his son's sex life), Minato fixes a steely stare on Itachi and opens his mouth only to be stopped by a tug on his arm by Kushina. She gives him a smile and begins pulling him out of the restaurant, Naruto and Itachi following behind them.

As they leave the restaurant's parking lot, Minato and Kushina in their car with Naruto riding with Itachi, Naruto vows to never step foot in another restroom anywhere with Itachi again.


End file.
